Demetrious Johnson vs Little Mac
Demetrious Johnson vs Little Mac is a battle by The Sayain Jedi! Description UFC VS PUNCH-OUT! They may be small but they can pack a punch, Will the W.B.A Champion Punch-Out Johnson? or will UFC's Mighty Mouse choke Mac out! Fight LOCATION: MADISON SQUARE GARDEN ''' This was the biggest UFC Fight in History, Hell maybe in Combat Sports History, The Pay-Per-Views showed why this point was correct. Little Mac stood in the Octagon looking at how massive the crows were Until Mighty Mouse suddenly walked into the Octagon and put up his fists. Mac smirked as he pounded his fists together before putting them up in a defensive manner, So did Johnson as he got into his stance and began walking towards Mac with his hand extended in a show of respect. Mac knew this as he smiled and walked forward as well with his fist extended in a similar manner, The two pounded their fists before the two got into their battle stances. '''FIGHT! Mac was the first to attack as he leapt into the air and attempted an arrow punch, Mighty Mouse dodged with ease only to block his body from the unrelenting flurry of punches by Little Mac. Johnson grabbed Mac by his hands and pulled him forward, Little Mac didn't have any time to react before he was hit with a knee to the stomach making him clutch onto his body only to intercept a head-kick which nearly knocked him off his feet. Little Mac pushed Johnson and pranced backwards, keeping his guard up. Mac then suddenly bent down and reeled his fist back with his head down, while his body began changing colours. Johnson, seeing an opportunity charged forward and attempted some punches and kicks only to receive a brutal, charged punch to the face sending him crashing onto the ground. Before the Ref could react Mighty Mouse was already up and had his guard up, Mac didn't stop as he began weaving forward expecting to catch Demetrious off guard. What actually happened was Johnson flung one of his famous spinning heel kick to Little Mac's head, This caused Mac to stumble in shock and pain before he suddenly fell right onto the ground while the crowd cheered. Before Mighty Mouse could jump on Mac and finish him with a flurry of hammer fists, Mac scrambled up and flung an uppercut to Johnson's chin nearly knocking his teeth out. Mac then suddenly grabbed Mighty Mouse by his head and began kneeing him in the face over and over again before he grabbed Johnson again and threw him into the cage. Mighty Mouse was bleeding already from his nose, Little Mac charged forward and flung his fist forward missing Johnson's face by his inch as he barely sidestepped the attack. Johnson then grabbed Little Mac and done a brutal Suplex, Smashing Mac's back against the ground making him groan in pain. Mighty Mouse mounted Mac and began punching him in the face over and over again probably breaking something in Mac's skull, Mac scrambled away from Mighty Mouse's grip and scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily along the way. Mac really didn't stand a chance from Johnson's next attack as he was sent flying into the cage by a body kick. Mac barely could even react to Mighty Mouse's brutal combo's as he was hit with a flurry of punches to his face and body, Definitely breaking maybe two ribs. Johnson focused his strength on Mac's face and began punching and his face before Little Mac's jaw was snapped, His Nose was also crushed by a right hand. Mighty Mouse then grabbed Little Mac by his arm and pulled him downwards, Demetrious Johnson then put Little Mac in an armbar which was so strong that it nearly snapped Mac's arm in half. Mac really couldn't do anything as he then tapped out, Suddenly Demetrious jumped up and began celebrating. K.O! While Johnson got his arm raised in victory by the Ref, Little Mac was put on a stretcher and dragged off to a hospital. What hurt Mac the most was that he was beaten in the First Round, Not his Broken Ribs, Broken Nose or nearly shattered arm! Result The Winner is: Demetrious Johnson! Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Video Game vs Real Life themed Category:What-If? Battles Category:Completed Battle